bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokomi
Pokomi (ポコミ) is a fictional protagonist of the Shinsetsu Bo-bobo series. She is the younger sister of Heppokomaru. She was on of the top 3 students ot the Neo Maruhage Empire Elite Training Academy, the other two being Yononaka Namero and Tsurubinya. Profile Status * Hair Color: Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Age: 10 * Height: 4'4/ 132 cm * Weight: Never Stated * Occupation: Neo F-Block leader, Rebel * Fist Skill: Lovely Magic Shinken Appearances *'First appearance': Shinsetsu 23 *'Last appearance': Shinsetsu 72 Family * Heppokomaru - Older Brother * SCOOP - Father Backround Pokomi is a girl with yellow hair, tied up in two large pigtails. Her main costume is a red outfit with a bow on it. Pokomi's hair sometimes indicates her mood; whenever she is downhearted, her pigtails droop down. She is Heppokomaru's little sister and the leader of Neo F-block. Personality-wise, Pokomi possesses the sweet, bubbly personality one would expect to find in any magical girl. Pokomi maintains this personality even when in he midst of combat, and unleashing incredibly vicious attacks. She acts as the new "Straight-man" of the series, though her tolerance for Hajike actions is far better than that of Beauty's or her brother's. Despite never getting to see Heppokomaru that much, it's obvious that Pokomi loves her brother very much. She is disapointed when he runs away from the hospital he was staying at, because she didn't even get to see him. She finally gets to see her brother again during the fight with Daioh Kamara. She becomes friends with Beauty over time, as she will sometimes turn to Beauty when unhappy. Powers * Fist of Lovely Magic (ラブリーマジカル真拳, Raburi Magic Shinken) - Pokomi's standard abilitiy, which grants her standard magical powers * Shadow Pokomi - A different version of Pokomi with a darker version of Fist of Lovely Magic History Backround Sometime before meeting Bo-bobo, Pokomi spent her time in the Elite Training Academy, Pokomi became friends with Namero. She became attatched to him and began to follow him around, much to his dissmay. A while after leaving the accademy, Pokomi met Babuu, one of the three Daioh, who was nice to her and helped her improve her already impressive powers. However, at the same time, he turned her against Bo-bobo and the other rebels, creating conflict when she first meets him... Neo F-Block She is first introduced in the series as a captive of the Nagoya Brothers of Neo F-Block; this was the reason Heppokomaru was a hair hunter in the first part of Shinsetsu. But when Bo-bobo and the gang arrive to save her, it turns out to be a trap, as she attacks them as soon as she is rescued. As it turns out, Pokomi is the true F-Block leader. Under the impression that Bo-bobo is evil, she tries to destroy them using her Fist of Lovely Magic, an obvious pun on japanese magical girls. Though she gives them a hard time the gang finally manages to defeat her with the power of Shinsetsu Tenbobo. She then becomes a permanent member of Bo-bobo's group. Traveling with Bo-bobo On her first mission with Bo-bobo, she and the rest of the rebels arrive at the Elite Maruhage Academy. After Namero is captured by Tsurubinya, the rebels are challenged by the Academy's Big 4, who have the power to cancel out Shinken! With their greatest powers now useless, Pokomi is almost finished off by the leader of the Little 4, Zuno, but is saved by Don Patch's Super form. When they meet up with Namero, they find that an evil aura has been unlocked from within him (thanks to Tsurubinya), and that he has decided to rejoin the Neo Maruhage Empire as Czar V! Though she and Bo-bobo try to stop him, Namero brushes off all of their attacks, and continues to move on, until Bo-bobo gains a new form and start to beat on him! Pokomi eventually stops the assalt, thinking that Namero has had enough, only to be struck down by IXEX member Porusutoroi! Even though Bo-bobo beats up this new enemy, Namero still escapes, and is brought back to the empire. During the rest of Shinsetsu, Pokomi merely sits on the sidelines, much like Beauty does. During the battle with Princess Chinchiro, she gets turned into a dice block (with her face on every side), but turns back into herself when she is transported to Bo-bobo World. Her first major battle comes when she faces the power of GURA-san the punisher. At first, none of her attacks hurt him, or work to defend her, and GURA-san almost slices her in half (she manages to save herself by turning part of her body into bubbles)! She manages to stop his power by destroying his power source (a large demonic portal in the sky) with Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patch's help, and then defeats him with a magical (but nonsensical) song! She stays with the group until chapter 72. The Final Battle Eventually, the rebels defeat nearly all of the Neo Maruhage Empire's forces, and come face to face with Tsuru Tsurulina III and Namero. While the others are busy trying to defeat the duo, Pokomi tries reasoning with Namero to stop. However, he refuses to listen, until Bo-bobo gets him to stop by saying that he has improved. Without Namero, Tsurulina III is now alone in his fight against the rebels, and Bo-bobo finishes him with the weak armpit chop, ending the entire Maruhage Empire all together! Trivia *Pokomi's name is actually derived from her brother, Heppokomaru's first name. It is shown in the middle of his name (ヘッポコ丸) whereas Pokomi's name is spelled as ポコミ, with the "ma" in maru and "mi" as the difference. *Pokomi came in 11th place in the last popularity contest. category:Shinken Users category:rebels category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire